Les gens qui ont les yeux bleus
by Onirybrius
Summary: "Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont les yeux bleus mais tu pourrais être l'exception..." Un Draco aux les yeux bleus qui rencontre un Harry un peu blasé, avec une vie de famille pas facile, dans un petit resto de Grande-Bretagne... Univers Alternatif ! Slash DM/HP.
1. Prologue

**Prologue._  
_**

Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont les yeux bleus.

Je suis toujours là, assis à ma table, dans mon resto favori. Cette table, ça fait des années que je m'y assois. Elle est toujours libre. J'attends que la serveuse vienne me voir. Elle est blonde mais elle n'a pas les yeux bleus, ils sont gris. A ses sourcils, je suis sûr qu'elle est brune, au naturel. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle travaille là. Elle ne me connaît pas, elle ne fait pas encore de favoritisme et ne m'appelle pas Harry. J'aime bien, ça me donne l'impression, à moi, d'être nouveau.

Je bois une gorgée de vin puis m'installe plus confortablement. C'est toujours un peu long, dans ce restaurant. Le cuisinier aime prendre son temps. Moi aussi. Je savoure l'instant. Je suis tranquille et j'observe.

Les clients ne sont pas nombreux. Un couple seulement. Je les observe de ma table qui est dans un coin. Ma table est parfaite pour observer. On y voit tout. Toute la salle, tout le monde. Et personne ne regarde jamais dans ma direction. Alors, tout est parfait pour observer. Je tends l'oreille, mais je n'arrive pas à percevoir ce que se disent les gens. Ils sont un peu trop éloignés. Tant pis. La femme, dont je ne vois que les cheveux bruns au carré et la cambrure du dos, éclate de rire. Toi, l'homme blond qui est en face d'elle, tu esquisses seulement un demi-sourire. Tes gestes sont lents et calculés alors que tu manies ta fourchette pour découper ta viande. Tes cheveux sont un peu longs, ils tombent sur ton front et dans ta nuque pâle.

La serveuse m'arrache à ma contemplation. Elle me sourit, je lui réponds. Elle me demande ce que je prends, je lui récite ma commande par cœur. Elle s'en va.

Je croise ton regard alors que tu t'es rendu compte de ma présence. Tu as les yeux bleus.

Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont les yeux bleus.

Tu me regardes un instant, je tente un sourire auquel tu ne réponds pas. Tu te désintéresses et retourne à la jeune femme qui attire ton attention en te servant un verre de vin.

Je commence à avoir faim, je jette un œil vers les cuisines, comme si ça allait faire accélérer les choses. Vous vous levez, toi et ton amie. Ta fiancée, peut-être ? Je n'ai pas le temps de voir sa main gauche, mais toi tu ne portes pas d'anneau. Qu'importe, elle se pend à ton bras et tu lui souris. Tes lèvres s'étirent étrangement, comme si elles étaient forcées par quelque chose. Tu paies, elle te remercie, vous sortez. Je ne vous vois plus.

La serveuse revient avec mon assiette fumante. Du saumon, comme je l'aime. Quatre autres clients entrent, une famille. Je les évalue du regard, ma fourchette en l'air au dessus de mon poisson. Ils me saluent avant de s'asseoir et ne plus se préoccuper de ma présence. Je termine mon plat en silence. Je paie, la serveuse me remercie, je sors. L'air froid me frappe de plein fouet, je rentre les épaules et je me dirige chez moi en frissonnant. Rien ne m'attend à la maison, mais je n'aime pas le froid.

Une semaine passe, et je te revois. Toi, le blond aux yeux si bleus qu'ils me font froid dans le dos. Tu es accompagné par une autre jeune femme, cette fois-ci, brune elle aussi. Elle a une robe décolletée dans le dos où sa peau est marquée par une multitude de grains de beauté. Tu la fais rire, comme la précédente, la semaine d'avant. Tu m'intrigues un peu, tu as une sorte d'aura magnétique mais tu sembles froid et désintéressé. Comme le bleu de tes yeux. Ce bleu si étrange. Il ressemble à celui d'un océan dans lequel on voudrait s'enfoncer. Ce bleu qui comme un gouffre limpide me tend les bras pour mieux m'étouffer, me noyer. Le bleu est une couleur changeante, jamais sûre. Elle peut être dangereuse. Lorsque le ciel est bleu, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Tu ressembles à une personne changeante. Où est la jeune fille qui se pendait à ton bras et qui riait à la même place que celle qui est ici, désormais ? Tu t'en serais déjà lassé ? Tu croises à nouveau mon regard qui se fait sûrement trop insistant. Je ne me détourne pas, cette fois un infime sourire glisse sur tes lèvres. Tu es étrange. Remarque, tu as les yeux bleus. Tu rejoues le même scénario que la dernière fois, tu paies et tu t'en vas avec cette brune. Elle te lance des regards admiratifs qui me dégoûtent plus qu'autre chose. Tu as l'air de partager mon point de vue, mais vous disparaissez bien vite au coin de la rue.

Les jeudis suivants, tu reviens. Toujours avec une femme différente. Tu es avec une blonde, cette fois. Oh, elle n'est pas aussi blonde que toi, c'est certain. Tes cheveux sont couleur de lune alors que les siens sont dorés, un peu comme les blés. Tu t'assois encore de façon à ce que je puisse te voir. De façon à ce que nos regards se croisent, que je voie le tien, trop bleu. Je me fais sûrement des films. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ce manège, ni pourquoi tu viens toujours le jeudi à la même heure ou encore pourquoi tu me fixes d'un air pensif comme tu es en train de le faire en ce moment. Peut-être que je t'ai trop détaillé. Je commence d'ailleurs à connaître tes traits par cœur, c'est là qu'il me faut m'inquiéter. Ton visage pointu, qui te donne un air un peu supérieur, la minuscule cicatrice argentée au coin de tes lèvres, ton sourire à la fois parfait et insincère, tes cils si clairs qu'ils en paraissent transparents et encadrent tes yeux bleus, toujours bleus.

Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont les yeux bleus, mais je ne sais pas si je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je me fais sûrement avoir.

Tu es quelqu'un de fascinant. Je dois être fatigué pour penser à cela. Je ne te connais pas et toi non plus. Tu pourrais quitter ce restaurant à jamais, ne plus venir les jeudis, me laisser à mes contemplations mornes et sordides des autres gens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te considère différemment. Je devrais te détester, avec tes grands airs assurés et ce bleu hypocrite qui miroite dans tes iris. Nos regards se touchent à nouveau et s'accrochent, toujours un peu plus longtemps que précédemment. Mal à l'aise, je me lève. Il me faut de l'air. Je passe devant votre table en enfilant ma veste et je sors pour fumer. Je m'y suis remis il y a deux semaines, j'avais arrêté quatre ans auparavant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'envie, ce besoin pressant, de nicotine est revenue. J'inspire une bouffée qui m'irrite la gorge et l'étau étrange qui m'enserre la poitrine s'en va peu à peu.

« C'est vous, Harry James Potter ? » entends-je, juste derrière moi.

Je tressaille, j'ai reconnu ta voix veloutée et grave, un peu traînante. Comment me connais-tu ? Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés par le passé... ? Cela expliquerait mon obsession à te dévisager sans cesse et tes yeux posés incessamment sur moi. Je pivote sur moi-même, prenant soin de ne pas faire attention à tout ce qui remue en moi. Mon cœur qui s'accélère, mes mains qui tremblent un peu, la curieuse sensation qui voltige dans mon ventre, alors que je lève les yeux vers toi. Tout cela est ridicule, je ne te connais même pas. Je me force à prendre un air assuré. Tu fais bien dix centimètres de plus que moi. D'un air calme, tu me tends ma carte vitale alors que je fronce les sourcils. Tu m'expliques :

« Vous l'avez faite tomber, toute à l'heure, quand vous avez mis votre veste. »

Mes joues s'échauffent, je dois avoir l'air con. Je reprends ma carte d'entre tes doigts fins et te remercie sous ton regard pénétrant. Je m'attends à ce que tu retournes à l'intérieur mais non, tu regardes ma cigarette que je tiens encore entre mon index et mon majeur. Merde, elle s'est éteinte, je l'avais oubliée.

« Vous... Vous en voulez une ? » Je bégaie, maladroitement.

Tu t'appuies contre le mur et tu me souris. Je prends ça pour un oui. J'ouvre le paquet avec mes doigts malhabiles et te le tends pour que tu te serves. Tu coinces la cigarette entre tes lèvres pâles et je te l'allume avec mon briquet. Je me sens gauche. Tu te recules à nouveau et tu fermes les yeux. Plus de bleu. Tu ressembles à un acteur avec tes manières élégantes et un peu trop poussées à mon goût. Moi, j'écrase ma clope à moitié consumée, je n'ai plus envie de fumer. Je frissonne, il ne fait pas chaud dehors. La serveuse passe sa tête à la porte. Elle me sourit et m'annonce que je suis servi. Tu as rouvert les yeux et tu recraches la fumée blanche qui a empli tes poumons alors que je cherche quoi dire.

« Bon, ben... J'y retourne.. Heu, merci pour ma carte... Monsieur. » j'ajoute piètrement.

Je me sens lamentable. Tu souris encore. Ouais, tu fais bien partie de ces gens-là, devant lesquels chaque geste que je fais parait pitoyable.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Et c'est tout à fait normal pour votre carte, vous auriez fait pareil, j'en suis certain. Bon appétit. » tu me réponds, ensuite.

Tes yeux me transpercent de part en part alors que je sens que mes jambes vont me lâcher. Je m'enfuis à l'intérieur, voilà que je réagis comme une pauvre adolescente bourrée d'hormones. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'un homme séduisant venait me parler.

Je m'assieds devant mon assiette dont l'odeur me met l'eau à la bouche. Mon regard se porte automatiquement sur la porte vitrée. Tu fumes encore, doucement, tranquillement. Je me rends compte que tu m'as dit que tu t'appelles Draco. Pourquoi me dire cela ? On ne se connaît pas, pourquoi vouloir donner cette proximité nouvelle en me donnant ton nom ? Peut-être voulais-tu rendre justice au fait que toi tu connaisses le mien. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Je me prends la tête pour pas grand chose. Tu vois, tu as les yeux bleus, tu me troubles, me déranges dans ma vie. Ma vie était tranquille, avant que tu viennes ici. Je ne te vois que depuis trois semaines et déjà, je me rends compte que la plupart de mes pensées se tournent vers toi. Je ressens malgré tout une petite satisfaction à savoir comment tu t'appelles. C'est un nom étrange et original. Je suppose qu'il te définit à la perfection.

Tu reviens à ta table où la jeune femme t'attend patiemment. Je fuis ton regard, je me concentre sur ma purée. Je n'ai plus vraiment faim, mais je me force. Après tout, depuis le temps que je viens, je n'ai jamais gaspillé, je ne compte pas faire une entorse à la règle. D'autres personnes viennent, s'assoient devant moi, je ne peux plus te voir et toi non plus... Ce n'est pas grave, ce bleu troublant qui éveille en moi des choses que je ne pensais plus ressentir ne me manquera pas. Je crois.

Vous finissez par vous en aller, je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès, mais tu me souris. Je n'y réponds pas, feignant de ne pas t'avoir vu. Je m'oblige à terminer mon plat, puis je me lève. J'ai hâte d'être jeudi prochain, je ne devrais pas, je le sais.

Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont les yeux bleus, mais tu pourrais bien être l'exception.

* * *

Et oui, c'est encore moi ! C'est très rare que je poste, je sais :') Je vous présente ma petite dernière ! Cette fiction est écrite au présent, ce qui ne me facilite pas la tâche mais une fois qu'on y goûte.. J'ai du mal à me détacher de ce fichu présent maintenant !

Bref, je tiens à vous dire qu'avec le bac, je serai irrégulière. Sachant que déjà en temps normal je ne suis pas irréprochable T_T Bref, si vous aimez assez pour vous armer de patience, sachez que je vous en serai reconnaissante ! Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir !

Merci encore :)

_Onirybrius._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Premier Chapitre.**

Durant plusieurs semaines, tu ne viens plus. Je ne crois plus vraiment en ton retour. Je me demande bêtement si c'est ma faute mais me ravise pourquoi le serait-ce ? On ne s'est parlé qu'une fois et c'était si anodin que je suis certain que tu as déjà oublié. D'ailleurs, je devrais faire pareil oublier.

Il fait trop chaud, dans la petite salle du resto, j'enlève mon pull en soufflant. Je dois avoir une tête profondément ennuyée. Depuis que je ne peux plus t'observer comme je le veux, je m'ennuie, ici. Avant, j'aimais bien ma solitude. Depuis mon divorce d'avec Ginny, j'arrivais à apprécier pleinement le fait qu'on ne me dérange plus. Ginevra Weasley, c'est le nom complet de mon ex femme. Je ne me souviens plus exactement pourquoi je l'ai épousée. Peut-être parce que c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami et qu'elle me courait après depuis notre rencontre c'est-à-dire lorsque j'avais onze ans. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais, justement... Seulement _beaucoup_. Toujours est-il que j'ai eu trois enfants avec elle. Je ne les vois que quatre fois par an, lors des vacances scolaires, et ces périodes sont sources de joie et d'innocence. Leur rires éphémères remplissent ma maison et quand ils me quittent, c'est toujours déchirant et c'est là que je me sens seul. Comme maintenant, alors que toi, Draco Malfoy, tu n'es pas là, dans ce petit resto de Grande Bretagne.

Je soupire pour la énième fois alors que le patron du restaurant, Amos Diggory, sort des cuisines. Il me fait un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir en face de moi. Je lui souris, cet homme est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Ses yeux noirs sont pétillants, il est un peu dégarni sur le front et son habit de travail souligne sa corpulence correcte pour un homme de son âge. Sa voix est un peu bourrue alors qu'il entame la conversation. Il a toujours été bavard, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

« Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ces temps-ci ? Ça fait longtemps mais ces derniers temps je n'étais pas beaucoup au resto ! Tu sais, avec le mariage de mon fils... »

Je décide d'ignorer la question sur ma personne et j'enchaîne directement avec un autre sourire.

« Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Comment va Cédric ? Son mariage s'est bien passé ?

- Il file le parfait amour avec la petite Cho ! Ils ont voulu un mariage classique, je suis plutôt content. Et dis-moi, ça fait un bail qu'j'ai pas vu tes rejetons !

- Dans deux semaines, ils viendront. Je suis impatient, ça va être l'anniversaire de mon fils, Albus...

- Ça pousse, tout ça ! Venez faire un tour, hein, je compte sur toi. Je vous offrirai le repas ! » ajoute-t-il alors que la serveuse me sert.

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête et enroule mes tagliatelles autour de ma fourchette. Le cuisinier me regarde d'un air pensif avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche :

« Si j'avais plus de clients comme toi et Draco Malfoy, je crois que je roulerai sur l'or » dit-il avec un petit rire.

J'avale de travers et commence à m'étouffer, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il me tend un verre, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé. J'avale une gorgée et peux enfin respirer normalement. Je lui souris avant de demander, l'air de rien :

« Draco Malfoy ? »

Il me lance un regard un peu surpris mais finit par me répondre tout de même.

« C'est un ami de Cédric, ils se connaissent depuis le collège. Il était toujours premier de sa classe, ce qui avait le don de susciter à la fois l'admiration et la jalousie de Cédric ! Parfois, on l'invitait à la maison et vice versa. Les parents de ce gamin avaient une maison énorme, elle existe toujours, je crois. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il venait chez nous, on avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Il a ce physique qui fait qu'on le mettrait à Buckingham Palace sans se poser de question. Il était toujours poli à l'extrême, bien qu'un peu hautain. Enfin, Cédric l'a perdu de vue après le lycée, il est parti dans une fac assez huppée, à Londres et a fait des études en France. Il est revenu il y a peu, tu as dû le voir, d'ailleurs.

J'acquiesce, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je n'aurais pas dû chercher à en savoir plus. On a trouvé meilleur moyen que d'en savoir plus sur quelqu'un qui nous est pratiquement étranger pour oublier. Surtout s'il était reparti à Londres, se lassant de notre petite contrée.

- Il ramène toujours une fille différente ici ! Elles craquent toutes pour ses beaux yeux, rit le patron. Remarque, il a raison de profiter de sa jeunesse, c'est pas à mon âge qu'on commence ! »

Je me force à rire. Bien sûr qu'elles craquent toutes. Même moi, je commence à apprécier ses yeux bleus.

« Et toi, Harry ? Je vois bien que tu ne fais pas comme Draco, tu fais même plutôt le contraire. Tu es beau garçon, il faudrait que tu sortes un peu !

- Non, tu sais, c'est pas trop mon truc... » je décline avec une moue.

Il me fixe bizarrement, sérieux tout à coup.

« Tu sais, il faut pas te focaliser dans ce qui s'est passé avec ton ex femme. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, ça ne se terminera pas toujours de la même manière ! Profite pendant qu'il en est encore temps, Harry. Avoir quelqu'un te ferait du bien...»

Il pose une main qui se veut réconfortante sur mon épaule avant de se lever en me faisant un clin d'œil et de retourner en cuisines.

J'ai rencontré Amos peu après mon départ de Londres. Je souhaitais m'installer dans une petite ville calme, où personne ne me connaissait encore et redémarrer une nouvelle vie, loin de mon passé pathétique. Godric's Hollow m'a paru être l'endroit idéal. J'y ai trouvé une maisonnette de plain-pied que je n'ai eu aucun mal à louer. Mon travail pouvant être effectué à domicile, je n'ai pas eu le problème du trajet non plus.

En visitant la ville et en y cherchant un endroit où me sustenter, j'y ai trouvé L'Entre-Gourmands*. Ce restaurant m'a plu, de part son charme et son côté chaleureux. J'en ai poussé la porte, et une petite serveuse d'origine asiatique dénommée Cho Chang m'a accueilli aussitôt. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et raides, retenus en queue de cheval, qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas de reins et ses yeux en amande lui conféraient un air gracieux, illuminés par son sourire avenant. Elle m'a installé à une table, ma table, et m'a demandé de patienter un petit moment. J'ai attendu, je n'avais pas de plan pour l'après midi, rien de spécial à faire. Au final, Cho est revenue et m'a présenté la carte, j'ai fait mon choix et j'ai à nouveau dû attendre. Rien de vraiment particulier, qui n'a jamais fait cela dans un restaurant après tout ? Bref, j'ai été séduit par la qualité de la nourriture. N'étant pas quelqu'un de véritablement pressé, l'attente ne m'a jamais dérangé...

Comme je revenais à peu près toutes les semaines, Cho et moi avons commencé à faire connaissance. Elle était profondément amoureuse de Cédric, le fils du cuisinier, qui servait parfois avec elle mais n'osait pas se lancer, de peur de perdre la relation amicale qu'ils entretenaient. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé au jeune homme, mais je pensais sincèrement qu'ils feraient un joli couple.

Un souffle de soirée fraîche vient me faire frissonner. Tu coupes court à toutes mes pensées, comme d'habitude. Mon souffle à moi se bloque dans ma gorge alors que j'aperçois tes cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Mince ! comment un inconnu peut-il vous manquer à ce point ?

Bleu. Bleu glacier, pour être plus précis.

Il est tard, c'est inhabituel. Tout comme ton visage mince qui arbore une expression dure et le fait que tu t'assoies d'un air agacé. Derrière-toi, un homme pose sa veste sur un porte manteau et soupire avant de se mettre en face de toi. Tiens, encore quelque-chose d'inhabituel. Il est grand, et noir de peau. Je t'entends murmurer sèchement :

« Je fais encore ce que je veux ! »

Moi qui avais de toi l'image d'un homme au sang-froid remarquable, je me vois désillusionné. Mais ton aura magnétique ne s'en trouve aucunement entachée, à ce que je vois. Une veine palpite dans ton cou et tu te mords la lèvre, la rosissant. Celui en face de toi a une attitude apaisante, il te parle tranquillement mais fermement. Je ne perçois pas ce qu'il te dit. Le serveuse vous interrompt, tu ne prends même pas la peine de lui sourire. Qu'est-ce qui peut t'énerver à ce point ? Je reviens à moi et me rends compte que j'ai les sourcils froncés et que je te fixe. Merde, on aura trouvé plus discret... Tu n'as rien vu, trop concentré sur les paroles de l'homme. Tes mains frémissent, je discerne encore ta voix sarcastique.

« Blaise, je vais _très bien_ ! »

Je bois mon verre d'eau. Tu as tout sauf l'air d'aller très bien mais ton ami se résigne avec un autre soupir. Et moi je renonce à la contemplation du Dom Juan colérique que tu es devenu. Je me lève, laisse l'argent sur la table et sors. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui pars en premier.

Il fait froid. L'Angleterre est un pays difficile pour les pauvres frileux dans mon genre. J'allume une clope, machinalement. La lune est haut dans le ciel, on y voit quelques étoiles. Je ne les connais pas, à part peut-être la Grande Ourse et la Petite... Mes pas résonnent sur le macadam humide, alors que je me presse. Je traverse l'allée qui mène à l'entrée de mon chez-moi et ouvre la porte. Le petit miroir dans l'entrée me renvoie l'image d'un homme fatigué, les joues rougies par le froid. Mes cheveux noirs forment une masse ébouriffée sur ma tête, faisant ressortir mes yeux verts et cernés. J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier. Quel tableau... Enfin, c'est certain que l'on ne peut pas tous ressembler à Draco Malfoy. Je pose ma veste et m'affale sur la canapé.

J'ai hâte de retrouver mes enfants et d'oublier ce blond trop intriguant à mon goût.

* * *

* L'Entre-Gourmands (et non, ce n'est pas une faute !) est le nom du restaurant que tiennent mon oncle, sa femme et mon père. C'est grâce aux longues heures d'attente ( oui, parce qu'étant de la famille, nous (mon frère et moi ) ne sommes pas privilégiés ! ) que j'ai eu l'idée de cette Fanfiction.. Observer les gens peut avoir du bon ;)

Bref, c'était la minute de ma vie. x) Bref, voici donc ce premier chapitre qui est une sorte de prolongation du prologue ^^'. Tout se met plus ou moins en place, enfin, vous êtes très loin d'avoir tout vu ! J'ai envie d'être un peu sadique avec mes personnages cette fois...

Héhéh, vous avez vu, pour une fois que Cho n'a pas le mauvais rôle ! ( je suis fière de moi... ) Ginny... Bah vous verrez xD

En espérant que vous avez aimé, merci énormément ! :)

Bises, et à bientôt !

Onirybrius.


	3. Chapitre 2

Ce soir, mes enfants viennent passer deux semaines chez moi. Je suis heureux, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté Noël avec eux. Ça fait deux ans, en fait. Depuis ce matin, je ne cesse de ranger ma maison de célibataire endurci. J'ai préparé leurs chambres et acheté leurs cadeaux. J'ai un peu hésité, ils ont tellement changé.

Je suis un peu angoissé à l'idée que ce que je leur ai pris ne leur plaise finalement pas. Surtout Albus, sachant qu'en plus ce sera son anniversaire, je lui en ai pris un de plus... Et c'est lui qui est le plus rancunier, celui qui est le plus distant de moi depuis la séparation. Il me ressemble énormément, en fait. Tant physiquement que caractériellement. Il aime défier les interdits, comme moi, quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est un vrai casse-cou, ses amis comptent plus que tout pour lui. Je ne sais pas s'il a une petite amie. En fait, je ne sais pas grand chose de mes enfants, si ce n'est qu'ils sont en pensionnat à Londres. Ils ne m'appellent jamais, Ginny me contacte seulement pour la futile pension que je leur dois tous les mois et que parfois j'oublie d'envoyer. Quand je fais la démarche moi-même de les appeler, c'est toujours ma fille, Lily qui me parle le plus. James est plus réservé mais fait toujours preuve d'un humour implacable tandis qu'Albus refuse de me parler depuis un an et demi. Cela me peine et je compte me rattraper, ces vacances.

Des coups résonnent à ma porte, je fronce les sourcils. Qui peut-bien venir ? Je vais chercher mes enfants ce soir, cela ne peut pas être eux. Je me dirige vers la porte alors que les coups se réitèrent. Je l'ouvre et un sourire éclaire mon visage. Amos se tient devant ma porte, me tendant un grand plat.

« J'ai appris que tu allais à la gare, chercher tes enfants, ce soir. Alors, je me suis permis de vous concocter le dessert, c'est un gâteau framboise-chocolat. Une petite merveille ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

- Merci, Amos... C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, t'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi, tu sais.

- Hé, pas de ça avec moi, veux-tu ? Ça fait bientôt trois ans que tu viens chez-moi deux fois par semaine. Tu fais presque partie de la famille, Harry. » ajoute-t-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Je ris tout en prenant le plat. Je l'invite pour un café mais il décline, il a une réservation pour ce soir et doit retourner travailler. Je referme donc la porte derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres et place le gâteau dans mon réfrigérateur. J'espère que les enfants en mangeront, Amos s'est toujours donné du mal pour leur faire plaisir.

* * *

Le soir arrive, je tente de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux en éternelle bataille, sans succès. Découragé, je finis par prendre mes clés et m'installe dans la voiture. Je mets le contact, mon angoisse grimpant dans ma gorge petit à petit. Ma vieille Honda ronronne avant de s'engager sur la route chaotique. Mes pensées s'envolent alors que je rejoins l'autoroute, noire, droite et monotone.

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai tenu un volant entre mes mains. J'avais 21 ans, à l'époque. Le moniteur à côté de moi était une femme sèche et complètement injuste. Elle s'appelait Dolores Ombrage et avait les yeux bleus, glacials. Au dernier moment, elle m'a indiqué la direction à prendre, si bien que j'ai pris un virage tellement serré que j'en ai roulé sur le trottoir. Elle a crié et m'a fait freiner. « Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! » m'a-t-elle craché au visage. Je suis resté seul, pas encore tout à fait remis de ma propre frayeur, comme un idiot, sur le trottoir.

Un jeune-homme qui avait vu la scène m'a invité chez lui pour la nuit, le lendemain il me ramènerait chez-moi. Il m'a permis de téléphoner à Ginny pour que je lui raconte ce qui s'était passé. Je savais qu'elle allait s'énerver car je la laissais s'occuper seule de la maison et c'est en levant les yeux ciel, excédé, que je lui ai presque raccroché au nez. Elle n'avait pas le permis elle non plus et nous vivions dans une dépendance de la maison de ses parents.

Ce garçon qui m'avait recueilli était le propriétaire d'un grand appartement. Nous avons fait plus ample connaissance autour de quelques bières. J'ai appris qu'il travaillait comme photographe et qu'il s'appelait Colin Crivey. Il était légèrement plus petit que moi, châtain et il avait les yeux bleus, lui aussi. Colin était réellement gentil, je l'aimais déjà bien pour une première rencontre. La conversation a dérivé sur les conjoints. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui ai menti, je lui ai dit que Ginny était seulement une amie d'enfance et non pas ma femme. J'ai omis délibérément de lui dire que j'avais deux fils. Que ma femme était enceinte de notre troisième enfant. Non, ce soir-là, j'ai vraiment tout oublié. Je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool. Colin, lui, m'a dit qu'il était en pleine séparation. L'homme qui partageait sa vie ne lui convenait plus car trop possessif. Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment c'est arrivé, si c'était lui ou moi, mais nous nous sommes embrassés. On déversait notre désespoir en l'autre. Moi celui de ne pas aimer ma femme comme il le fallait, lui, celui d'aimer encore celui qu'il allait laisser partir. Ce ne fut pas un baiser extraordinaire, simplement unique. Nous en sommes restés là, il est allé se coucher, sans un mot. Moi, je me suis endormi sur le canapé et le lendemain il m'a ramené. Le silence entre nous était pesant et gênant. Je n'ai plus cherché à le revoir.

Je me gare et sors de ma voiture, le cœur battant. Il me reste environ trois minutes avant que le train n'arrive. Je m'assois sur un banc sur le quai et fixe les rails, les mains croisées sur les genoux. Le ciel est gris et commence à s'assombrir avec la tombée du soir. Je frissonne, je donnerai tout en ce moment pour avoir un peu de soleil. J'ai toujours froid. Sauf au restaurant, là j'oublie tout. Le froid qui me dévore intérieurement et aussi celui qui règne dehors. J'observe, je n'existe plus. Enfin, tout s'est un peu refroidi, depuis que tu ne viens plus, Draco Malfoy. Je crois que je te déteste de me faire ressentir cela. De m'avoir fait m'accrocher à ton putain de regard bleu en si peu de temps... Ne plus penser à ces conneries. C'est ce qu'il faut. Les enfants occuperont mes journées, me rendront heureux. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Je ne penserai plus. J'oublierai et tout redeviendra normal.

Le vacarme assourdissant que fait le train en entrant en gare me fait plisser les lèvres. Je me lève et sent mon portable qui vibre. Je décroche en voyant s'afficher le nom de ma fille :

« Lily ?

- Oui, salut papa, c'est pour te dire qu'on est au neuvième wagon. James n'a plus de crédit pour téléphoner et Al... Bon, enfin, tu devines quoi. On t'attend ! Bisous. »

Elle a déjà raccroché, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre. Je m'efforce d'ignorer ma gorge qui me serre en pensant à Albus. Je marche le long de la bordure du quai, évitant les valises à roulettes à grand peine et les morveux qui courent dans tous les sens au grand désespoir de leur parents qui tentent de les rattraper plus ou moins vainement.

Je finis par les apercevoir parmi la foule bruyantes des voyageurs. Les cheveux roux de Lily sont longs et ramenés en une queue de cheval et elle m'adresse un grand sourire lorsqu'elle me voit. James est scotché sur son portable tandis qu'Albus, la mine renfrognée, regarde le train comme s'il hésitait à retourner à l'intérieur. Je suis frappé de voir à quel point ils ont changé. Je souris, heureux d'enfin les revoir et serre Lily dans mes bras. James me salue sans lever les yeux de son téléphone. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec Albus qui m'ignore totalement mais je tente :

« Salut Al'. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué par le voyage ? »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, profondément ennuyé que j'ose lui adresser la parole. Après un moment, il finit par répondre d'une voix grave :

« Y'a que mes proches qui m'appellent Al'. »

Cette réponse a le don de me glacer le sang. Ça me fait mal, je souris l'air de rien comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Lily s'est crispée, James a remis son portable dans sa poche.

« Allez, il commence à se faire tard. Je suis certain que vous avez faim ! » fais-je, d'une voix enjouée.

Lily acquiesce et me suit avec James. Albus reste en retrait mais finit par nous suivre quand même. Il prend une nouvelle fois la parole.

« J'ai mangé, déjà. Ce soir, c'est pas la peine de m'attendre.

- Tu resteras au moins avec nous, de plus Amos nous a fait un gâteau pour le dessert. Ce serait dommage de ne pas lui faire honneur, j'ajoute sans le regarder. Je n'ose pas.

- J'ai pas faim, j'ai dit. Laissez-moi tranquille, c'est tout ce que je veux, ok ? Comme ça, ces putains de vacances passeront tranquillement, sans problème autant pour vous que pour moi. »

Je m'arrête, marqué. Il me vouvoie. Comme s'il n'était pas mon fils, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait. Je ne dis rien, encore une fois et recommence à marcher. Peut-être pour éviter que ma voix flanche. Peut-être parce que je ne peux rien dire. Je suis sensible, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.

J'ouvre la voiture, tentant de calmer mes mains qui tremblent un peu, on installe les valises dans le coffre puis Lily se met à l'avant à côté de moi. Albus lui murmure « lèche-bottes » avant de s'installer à l'arrière avec James qui est retourné à son portable. Peut-être pour s'évader de ce climat tendu et irrespirable qui s'est formé en quelques minutes. Il a de la chance de pouvoir le faire.

Le long du trajet, Lily me raconte ce qui s'est passé à son école, le temps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Ses amis, ses amours, ses petits coups de gueule... Sa vie de début d'adolescence. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être peiné de ne pas pouvoir assister à cela au quotidien. Je ne l'écoute cependant que d'une oreille, dans le rétroviseur, les yeux d'Albus me fixent. Ils sont aussi verts que les miens, si ce n'est plus lumineux. Les miens sont éteints et ternes. Les siens brillent de rage de vivre. Il me ressemble tellement, j'ai l'impression de me voir à son âge. Et je crois que si mon père avait fait ce que j'ai fait... Le même éclat aurait envahi mes yeux. Je ne sais pas si je lui aurais pardonné. Sûrement pas.

Je reporte mon attention sur la noirceur de la route qui l'est autant que mon humeur, je fuis ce regard trop inquisiteur. Il ne me pardonnera pas. En fait, je m'estime heureux qu'il soit venu, c'était plutôt inespéré. Enfin, c'est peut-être parce que Lily a réussi à l'en convaincre, elle a le même pouvoir persuasif que Ginny et sa mère avant elle. James lui, il est neutre, je crois. Il se montre indifférent, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Qu'on ne vivait simplement plus dans la même maison. J'ai remarqué cependant qu'il est moins enjoué avec son frère. Albus a l'air en froid avec tout le monde...

Je me gare sous le porche de chez-moi, je me suis à peine rendu compte du chemin qui est passé. Lily a fini de parler, elle va chercher ses affaires dans le coffre, ses frères font de même. Je leur ouvre la porte avec un sourire mais toujours silencieux. Ils connaissent la maison, ce n'est pas la peine de la leur faire visiter. Je vais dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas. Je ferai un poulet au four avec des pommes de terre. C'est simple, mais ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé, et je suis certain qu'au moins Lily et James aimeront. Albus est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il a mis du métal à fond. Je doute qu'il se joigne à nous. Je me sens toujours de plus en plus impuissant face à lui. Il m'échappe complètement, je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il se souvienne de moi comme avant. Je me souviens que lorsqu'il était petit garçon, il m'admirait, voulait tout faire comme moi. Un sourire fait son apparition sur mon visage alors que je me rappelle cette période heureuse de ma vie. Tout était innocent. A cette époque je ne faisais rien de mal.

Lily s'invite dans la cuisine, coupant court à mes pensées. Elle s'est fait un chignon et a remonté ses manches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ce soir ? J'adore aider maman à cuisiner alors j'ai quelques bases ! »

Je souris en lui tendant une partie des patates que je n'ai pas fini d'éplucher. Elle est la joie de vivre incarnée, elle ressemble à sa mère. Ginny me manque, en tant qu'amie. Elle était formidable. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je suis resté aussi longtemps avec elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment...

« Hé, papa, tu comptes faire quoi pour l'anniversaire d'Al' ? Me demande-t-elle, coupant mes réflexions internes une nouvelle fois.

- Oh... Je ne sais pas. Il... Il a des préférences en particulier ?

- Déjà, c'est sûr qu'il ne voudra pas le faire ici.

- Ouais... Euh, peut-être a-t-il une copine ? On pourrait l'inviter et.. Après une journée en famille on les laisserait aller au cinéma tous les deux... »

Je me sens désemparé. Encore une fois, pour ce qui est d'Albus, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Lily me sourit d'un air compatissant, du haut de ses treize ans.

« Non, Al' n'a pas de copine. Tu sais, son pensionnat est non mixte, alors c'est un peu difficile. Et il n'aime pas spécialement rencontrer d'autres personnes... Je ne sais même pas s'il a des amis.

- Je vois, je murmure un peu attristé de cette nouvelle, alors... Alors on peut aller chez Amos ? Il aime bien ce resto je crois, non ? En plus Amos m'a dit qu'il voulait vous revoir un peu. Ce serait une bonne occasion. »

Le visage de Lily s'éclaire.

« Oh, oui, ce serait génial ! Cédric sert toujours là-bas ? »

Je souris, ma fille a toujours eu un faible pour Cédric.

« Non, il est trop occupé avec Cho. Tu sais, il s'est marié avec elle il n'y a pas longtemps et a trouvé un nouveau travail. »

Les lèvres pleines de Lily forment une moue déçue bien vite remplacée par un autre sourire.

« James a gagné la coupe de Baseball de son lycée, tu sais ! C'est le meilleur joueur, il va peut-être aller dans une équipe nationale après son diplôme.

- C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial qu'il puisse y aller. Qu'en dit ta mère ?

- Elle est un peu réticente, tu sais, elle préférerait qu'il fasse médecin. Mais ses notes sont en chute libre, alors je pense que ce serait mieux pour lui s'il a un avenir là dedans. »

Elle parle comme une petite adulte. Je secoue la tête, amusé.

« Ah, c'est bien typique de ta mère, ça. Je suis persuadé que James y arrivera. Et... Albus, il en est où ?

- Toujours aussi doué. Mais il ne veut pas dire ce qu'il veut faire, il a simplement mentionné un voyage à l'étranger, il me semble. Papa, tu peux l'appeler Al' aussi. C'était de la pure provoc', toute à l'heure.

- Je sais. » je soupire en baissant les yeux sur notre petit tas jaune de pomme de terres épluchées.

Lily en a fait beaucoup plus que moi. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler en faisant autre chose en même temps, je suis un peu trop seul. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Lily demande :

« Et toi, en ce moment, tu as quelqu'un ? »

La question paraît tellement naturelle, dans sa bouche. Je pense tout de suite à toi mais je me ravise. Il faut que je te laisse au fond de ma tête, à un endroit où tu disparaîtras pour de bon.

« Non, personne. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas en ce moment. Je préfère passer du temps avec vous. »

Lily acquiesce avec un nouveau sourire. On finit de tout préparer en silence, on met le plat dans le four et elle retourne dans sa chambre. Moi, je vais dans le salon, je m'assois sur le sofa et je m'endors.

Nous sommes tous à table. Enfin, tous sauf Albus, bien entendu. Il ne vient pas, comme prévu, on entend les basses de sa musique résonner dans le couloir. Je partage les parts, James lâche enfin son portable.

« Ta sœur m'a dit que tu avais gagné la coupe, cette année.

- Ouais.

- Tu l'as prise ?

- Papa, tu penses vraiment que je vais mettre une coupe énorme dans mes affaires ?

- Ma foi, on sait jamais... » je marmonne.

James a un sourire derrière son aile de poulet.

« J'ai galéré à fermer ma valise. Je te la montrerai après manger ! »

Je lui souris, James n'a pas perdu cette facette un peu joueuse de sa personnalité. Je suis un peu soulagé. Le plafonnier de la cuisine éclaire nos visages. James a bien changé, il est plus carré et j'aperçois l'ombre d'une barbe sur ses joues. Ses cheveux sont noirs comme les miens et courts mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas aussi désordonnés. Il tient plus de Ginny que de moi, tout comme Lily. Sa peau est pâle, il a quelques tâches de rousseur et ses yeux sont noisettes. Son portable vibre, il le prend d'un geste vif, forgé par l'habitude.

« Qui est-ce ? Je demande, alors que je débarrasse les assiettes.

- Ma.. Ma copine, il hésite.

- Oh, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Valériane.

- C'est joli... Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

- 6 mois.

- Maman ne veut pas qu'il sorte avec elle... » ajoute Lily avant de se prendre une pichenette de la part de son frère.

J'hausse un sourcil, surpris.

«C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ? »

James baisse les yeux alors qu'Albus entre dans la cuisine, à la surprise de tous. Il a l'air ennuyé qu'il affiche à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence, je m'écarte alors qu'il prend un verre et le remplit d'eau. Il ne me jette pas un regard avant de voir le gâteau que je viens de poser sur la table.

« C'est à quoi ? Fait-il, en s'adressant plus à son frère et sa sœur qu'à moi.

- Framboise-chocolat. Tu en veux ? » je réponds tout de même.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, avant de hocher lentement la tête de droite à gauche avec un claquement de langue.

« Ben bravo. Vous n'êtes même pas au courant que votre propre fille est allergique aux framboises. Attendez, vous étiez où, déjà, le jour où on l'a amenée aux urgences...

- Al' arrête ! S'écrie James d'un air menaçant que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, continue tout de même Albus d'un ton méprisant. Dans un hôtel. Avec un homme, je suppose. Injoignable, quoi. Maman s'était fait un sang d'encre, ce jour-là. »

Albus me regarde de haut en bas d'un air dégoûté, alors que James fulmine. Je soutiens le regard émeraude de mon fils. J'ai honte, j'aurais dû me souvenir de ce jour là, Lily avait failli passer de l'autre côté. Et effectivement, je m'envoyais en l'air pendant qu'elle s'étouffait. Quel con je fais. Père indigne ou complètement inconscient, tout ce que vous voudrez.

« Je suis désolé. » dis-je, sincère.

Mon fils ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. En fait, aucun d'eux ne s'y attendait, à en croire l'exclamation de surprise de Lily et les yeux écarquillés de James. Mais Albus a une expression étrange. Ses lèvres fines, serrées par la colère l'instant d'avant, se mettent à trembler. Contrairement à son frère, il est moins carré, il fait encore un peu adolescent andogyne. Ses cheveux sont longs et partent en épis, il passe une main dedans ce qui ne sert qu'à empirer leur état. Ses yeux sont les plus expressifs, ils passent de la haine à une infinie tristesse en quelque secondes. Je crois même qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Mais alors que je m'avance pour le prendre dans mes bras, mu par un élan soudain, il s'éloigne de moi comme si j'avais la peste et murmure en un souffle :

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard fumant. Tu nous as laissés tomber. Toutes les excuses que tu pourras sortir sonneront faux. Toujours. »

La porte de sa chambre claque, le silence aigu vrille mes oreilles. Lily s'est rapprochée de son frère, ils murmurent à voix basse. James est furieux, Lily tente de le calmer mais la rougeur de ses joues et ses gestes secs démontrent qu'elle est dans le même état. Moi, je m'appuie contre l'évier. Je suis fatigué, la soirée a été riche en émotions et ce coup est de trop.

« Ça va, les enfants, je déclare pour qu'ils se calment, il encaisse mal, c'est normal.

- Qu'il encaisse mal, OK. On a tous eu du mal. Mais merde, il a pas à être aussi odieux ! Il est putain de con, t'es son père ! Et ça fait quatre ans !

- N'insulte pas ton frère, James. Écoute, chacun a sa façon de prendre les coups. Il... Il est dans une période difficile, je peux le comprendre. Déjà, s'il ne me vouvoie plus, c'est un bon point non ? »

Mon sourire optimiste se fane vite devant les visages mornes de mes enfants.

« Ok, je tente, ça lui passera ne vous en faites pas. Et s'il ne me pardonne pas... Laissez-le faire ou penser ce qu'il voudra. Vous n'avez pas à agir sur...

- Bien sûr que si, t'es son père, je te dis, s'énerve James. Avant, il parlait tout le temps de toi avec une tête émerveillée ! Maintenant, quand il t'évoque, c'est juste pour te critiquer avec maman ! Aïe !»

Lily, les joues encore plus rouges qu'auparavant, a écrasé le pied de son frère, en vain. Il n'a visiblement toujours pas compris pourquoi et l'interroge du regard. Elle souffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Moi, qui me remettais à peine de mon nouveau coup... Ces vacances risquent d'être hautes en couleurs ! Je souris à James qui vient de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, pour le rassurer. Ça ira, j'ai connu pire. Je crois.

Je les envoie se coucher alors que je finis la vaisselle. Je me concentre sur la mousse qui imbibe l'éponge et l'eau bouillante qui brûle mes doigts. Je dépose les assiettes sur la paillasse et m'essuie les mains.

La boule dans la gorge me fait mal, j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai envie de te voir. Pour m'oublier, me perdre dans tes yeux bleus.

* * *

Et voilà qu'on commence véritablement l'histoire :) Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Oui, Albus Severus est dur avec son père, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et j'espère très franchement que ça vous a plu !

Merci énormément d'être là, même si je n'ai posté que trois malheureux trucs :')

J'espère aussi avoir évité les fautes, et corrigé tous les problèmes de syntaxe :)

Bisous goût framboise-chocolat ;)

_Onirybrius._


End file.
